


Shattered to pieces

by Fantasy_Fanatic03



Category: Naruto
Genre: Depressed Naruto, Haruno Sakura Bashing, I'll probably add more tags as I go, Kakashi and Iruka are Naruto's father figures, Not beta read., Not really...well kind of, Rewrite of the original, Suicidal Thoughts, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Violence, the bromance is real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Fanatic03/pseuds/Fantasy_Fanatic03
Summary: Naruto finally brings back Sasuke. Sakura makes some bad choices. Sasuke comes to a revelation. Naruto falls into a coma after being brutally beaten, after fighting tooth and nail to get Sasuke back to Konaha.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	Shattered to pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, this is a rewrite of Shattered to Pieces. The only thing that is changing is the writing style, which I can honestly say has gotten better since I wrote this like...two years ago. Also, I'm using this as a vent fic, hence the reason it's so dark. Thanks for reading!

The sound of heavy breathing and angry yelling could be heard. Naruto and Sasuke were battling each other. Sasuke, overcome with the impenetrable urge for revenge, and Naruto, overcome with deep sadness for what his best friend had become. Both running low on Chakra and stamina. “Sasuke you have to come back..even if I have to drag you back kicking and screaming,” Naruto said. 

“I’d like to see you try,” Sasuke replied angrily. “Chidori!” 

“Rasengan!” They both flew at each other Naruto backed away, he wanted to punish the Uchiha for what he’d done to Konoha but deep down he knew he couldn’t hurt him. He  _ knew _ that he couldn’t hurt his best friend. But Sasuke’s Chidori rammed through his chest. Naruto gasped in pain but didn’t let it stop him, while Sasuke was distracted, Naruto took this chance to knock him out. 

They began their trip home to Konoha. As they reached Konoha Neji and Choji, who were both in critical condition, were rushed to the hospital. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru were checked on. Naruto insisted that he needed to find Sakura, refusing to let anyone help him until he did. 

“Naruto!” Sakura yelled to get his attention. 

“I’m Back! I brought Sasuke as I promised,” Naruto said grinning. Though his smile disappeared when he saw the look on her face. “What’s wrong S-” He was cut off as Sakura snatched Sasuke off of him. 

“What did you do? I said bring him back! Not kill him!” She yelled. Naruto was stunned. He’d just risked his life to bring Sasuke back...and this was the thanks he got? She really believed that Naruto could kill his best friend? His brother?

“But Sakura...I didn’t have much of a choice, besides he isn’t dead!” 

“You're a liar! You're always saying how you want to beat Sasuke!” She yelled. Naruto was confused at this point. 

“But-,” Sakura cut him off again, with a punch to Naruto’s face. She kicked him in the chest when he hit the ground. 

“That should teach you to beat up you're teammates to the brink of death!” She yelled. Naruto rolled over in agony. Kyuubi hadn’t healed the wound on his chest yet, so it was still pretty painful. “You are nothing but a monster! A demon! I hate you!” She yelled. Kakashi came over to them just as Sakura said that. 

The sharp pain in his chest was nothing compared to the raw anguish he felt inside.  _ ‘Is that what she really thinks of me…?’ _

“Sakura!” He yelled in anger. ‘How dare she say that to him’ He thought. He rushed over to Naruto. He looked to the blonde writhing on the floor. “Naruto, I’m going to have to pick you up,” He told the blonde. Naruto gave a small whimper in response. Kakashi picked him up and began to walk towards the hospital. “Sakura, you and I will have a talk later,” He said. Kakashi had Shikamaru get the Hokage, as Naruto’s wounds were serious. His physical and emotional ones.

Lady Tsunade met him at the hospital. “Not time to explain Hokage-Sama,” Kakashi said as she asked what had happened. 

Naruto was taken to a room. Lady Tsunade began to use her medical ninjutsu to look over Naruto’s wounds. Not all of them were serious but the most serious one was the wound on his chest. 

“What the hell happened?” She muttered, not expecting a reply. 

“Sasuke...He used his Chidori…” Naruto gasped out. He sounded like he was in pain. “He really wanted to kill me..” Naruto said the pain in his voice made her cringe. Combined with the pain and sadness the blond felt, he fell into the land of unconsciousness.

A few hours and two soldier pills later Lady Tsunade finally got Naruto stable, and most of his minor wounds healed. The wound on his chest, however, was not healing. Lady Tsunade was wondering why Kyuubi wasn’t healing him. Kakashi walked in. 

“How is he?” He asked softly. 

“The damn fox isn’t healing him, I’m not sure why though,” she said. Her face was solemn. “I’m afraid it’s not good.” 

Kakashi sighed. “He’ll get through this...he always does,” he said more to himself than anyone else. He ran his hand through his hair. He was starting to look more like a worried father than a ninja. “Take care of him,” Kakashi said. “I need to speak with Sakura,” With that Kakashi left. 

“I promise,” Lady Hokage said just as the door clicked shut. 

Kakashi found Sakura after she took Sasuke to the hospital. “Sakura!” He yelled to get her attention. She stopped walking and turned around. She was not ready for this talk. “Why?” was the one-worded question, the silver-haired Jounin asked. 

“Because! Sasuke could have died! Naruto wanted to beat him..and look where that ended up!” She yelled. Kakashi clenched his teeth. He loved Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura equally, almost as if they were his own children. Hell, he raised them to become who they are as ninjas. 

“Want me to tell you something? Sasuke nearly Killed Naruto,” Kakashi said trying to keep his cool. He couldn’t help the little bit of anger that did seep out. 

“You're lying!” She yelled. “I don’t believe you! Naruto was perfectly fine!” She was definitely in denial. 

“Follow me,” Kakashi said leaving no room for argument. The pinkette followed him. 

Just as Tsunade was leaving the room Kakashi opened the door. Naruto was hooked up to a heart monitor. He was pale, almost translucent, and his breathing was shallow and labored. Sakura gasped. She went to say something but closed her mouth. She ran out of the room.

Kakashi collapsed in a chair by Naruto’s bed. “I just don’t know what to do anymore,” He said to himself softly. “What am I going to do with you, Naruto?” He whispered to himself. He heard a small chuckle, then a slight gasp of pain.

“I don’t know. What...are you gonna do?” Naruto’s soft voice rang out in the quiet room. It was breathy and filled with pain. “What happened?” He asked. Kakashi was silent. He didn’t want Naruto to know what happened. He didn’t want to break the boy any further than he was. But he knew Naruto needed to know. 

“Sakura...she...” Kakashi was angry just thinking about it. Naruto’s expression went blank as he began to have flashbacks of the previous day. A lone tear went down his face. He began to breathe heavier. He was hyperventilating. 

“Naruto its ok...just focus on my voice,” Kakashi said. He walked closer to Naruto. 

“She...She hates me…” Naruto said. His chest was becoming painfully tight. The wound on his chest that wasn’t quite healed was becoming very sore from his excessive breathing. “She’s just like everyone else!” He yelled through gasps. “I’ll always be a monster in their eyes.”

Kakashi didn’t know what to do. He took his student into a hug. Narutos body was shaking with the violent sobs. “It’s okay Naruto,” he said again. He spoke soft words of comfort. Much like a father would to his son. Naruto in his state of mind clung to Kakashi and cried. ‘This kid has been betrayed and looked down upon far too much’ Kakashi thought. Naruto finally stopped crying, his breathing slowed and evened out as he fell asleep. Lady Tsunade walked in to check up on Naruto. She threw a questioning glance at him. Kakashi shook his head. And mouthed ‘later’. She smiled softly and left the room. 

*Line Break*

Naruto woke up the next morning. He felt like shit. He noticed Kakashi sitting in a chair next to his bed. He heard an annoying beeping sound synchronized with the beat of his heart. Naruto sat up slowly. Wincing as his muscles protested painfully. Sitting up took a lot of effort but he finally did it. His mind wandered to Sasuke. Naruto wanted to know if he was still in Konoha or if he left. Naruto heard some nurses talking about him. ‘I can’t believe he had the guts to hurt Sasuke, he’s a monster,’ ‘No good betrayer’ ‘demon’ ‘why can’t he just die already’

That’s what he heard from the nurses as they were talking pretty loudly. Naruto sighed. ‘So I’m still the monster,’ he thought to himself. A few hours later the nurses cleared out. Naruto was left alone to his thoughts. 

Naruto was thinking about leaving quietly through the window but the door opened and Lady Tsunade walked in. “Good to see you awake Naruto,” She said quietly.

“Sometimes I wish I didn’t wake up,” he muttered to himself. He plastered a smile onto his face. “Good to be awake, I’m ready to start training again,” He said with false happiness. She chose to ignore the first comment. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked. 

“Like crap, everything is sore,” He said honestly. 

“That’s to be expected. We’ve noticed that Kyuubi isn’t healing you, do you know why?” She asked. 

“Low chakra levels...but we’re slowly getting it back,” Naruto replied. 

Kakashi began to wake up. “Good morning,” He said. He stretched out his aching muscles from sleeping in the chair. “I’ll be back later,” He said. Lady Tsunade nodded in response. Naruto stayed silent. 

While Kakashi was walking in the streets he kept hearing things that were getting on his nerves.  _ ‘That demon should have died’ _

_ ‘He hurt Sasuke-Kun’ _

_ ‘He’s betrayed the village, why would he be allowed back’ _

Kakashi was seething when he finally got back to his apartment. It was taking all his self-control not to wreak havoc on the villagers. He laid in his bed, still trying to figure out why Sakura would say that to Naruto and why no one understood that he was not the nine-tailed fox that was sealed inside of him. Kakashi fell asleep with that thought. 

*Line break*

Naruto was tired. Tired of being treated like crap. Tired of being called a demon. And tired of being looked down upon. He was not as stupid as everyone thought he was. And he was most certainly not the demon fox sealed inside of him. He just wanted to drop off the face of the Earth, then maybe he’d get some respect. But Naruto knew that wasn’t going to happen. He wasn’t allowed to have freedom. He wasn’t allowed to have release. Maybe he wanted to die when Sakura...no he didn’t want to think about her. Naruto got up, even though his muscles still protested painfully. He opened the window and left. He headed for his apartment. 

Lady Tsunade was heading to Naruto’s room to check on him. She opened the door. Then she began to freak out. Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Lady Tsunade quickly ran to Kakashi’s apartment. She knocked on the door, when no one answered right away she was about to break the door open. Kakashi stood wide-eyed. “Naruto’s gone...he just up and left!” She practically screamed at him. Whatever tiredness Kakashi had left completely. He ran past her to find Naruto. 

Naruto had been running but his chest began to throb painfully. He felt as though he was going to pass out. His ribs felt like they were on fire. His mind was rushing, thoughts interrupting other thoughts. Thoughts of self-hate, thoughts of dying.  _ ‘Everyone would be happier’ _ . He finally reached his apartment and collapsed. He was breathing heavily and drifting in and out of consciousness. He was leaning against his door. 

He saw some Villagers headed towards him. They wore malicious grins on their faces. They began to assault him. Kicking him. Hitting him. Calling him names. Cutting him with knives. 

“Kit fight back!” Kyuubi yelled.

_ ‘I can’t that’ll just prove their point…’ _ Naruto thought. Once the villagers stopped their relentless attacks, Naruto lay on the ground. 

Kakashi flew through the air. He needed to get to Naruto’s apartment. He needed to know if he was okay. _ ‘Please be okay Naruto’  _ He thought. When he finally reached Naruto’s apartment he saw the door was open. He saw threats on the wall. He began to feel the anger that he had pushed down rise up again.

He creaked the door open. “Naruto…?” There was no answer. He looked around the apartment. He came to a closed door. He slowly reached out to open it. Afraid of what he would find. What he did see when he finally got the door open was a sight of horror. 

Naruto lay motionless on the ground. He had cuts everywhere and bruises started to form all over him. Kakashi quickly recovered from his shock. He walked over to Naruto and carefully, ever so carefully, picked him up. 

Naruto didn’t show any signs of waking up, and his breathing was almost nonexistent. This worried Kakashi even more. He carefully but quickly rushed Naruto to the hospital. Lady Tsunade was there, standing, waiting. When Kakashi walked her head turned and a look of horror came across her face. She took Naruto from Kakashi.

Kakashi had blood on his hands...his student’s blood on his hands. Kakashi was shaking in anger. You could feel his killing intent from a mile away. He walked out of the hospital. He needed to calm down but he just couldn’t. He wouldn’t calm down unless Naruto made it through this. Iruka ran into Kakashi. 

“How is he?” He asked. Kakashi could only shake his head. Iruka told Kakashi to come with him to the hospital. 

Lady Tsunade was working quickly. It was either move quickly or risk losing Naruto. Iruka burst into the room, Startling the Hokage.

“What the hell happened?” He asked. As lady Tsunade got back to work she explained the situation the best she could. 

“We don’t know exactly what happened, but whatever it was I have a feeling some villagers have something to do with it,” She said. Iruka was Seething. Kakashi had to use all of his self-control not to go and kill all the villagers. 

Naruto wasn’t doing so well. It had been three days and he still hadn’t woken up. He lost a lot of blood from the wounds. They found the group of villagers that assaulted him. Kakashi and Iruka had to be held back-Which was not very easy to. Naruto showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. They were all starting to worry that maybe….just maybe he wasn’t going to. 

“I’m afraid that...Naruto is in a coma…” Lady Tsunade said solemnly. Kakashi sighed and collapsed in a chair. Iruka didn’t take the news much better. Hinata was devastated when she heard the news. Sakura couldn’t believe it. Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and all the others were stunned. And Sasuke who had just gotten out of the hospital didn’t know what to think. Sakura stayed with him wherever he went. 

“Sasuke-Kun do you believe that they think you almost killed Naruto?” The pinkette asked just as Sasuke was released from the hospital. “Cause I don’t believe it,” She stated. 

“Dammit Sakura just shut up!” Sasuke yelled. She hadn’t shut up since he was released. “Because guess what! I did! I did try to kill him! I’m the reason he’s in the fucking hospital, just as much as he was the reason I was! He risked his life for you! So shut the hell up!” Sasuke yelled. “I tried to kill my best friend…” was his last whisper before he stormed off. 

Everyone was staring at him. Sakura was stunned, to say the least. Sakura didn’t know what to do. It was like everyone was against her. Sasuke hated her and proved it today...Naruto was in a coma...Kakashi was upset with her for what she did to Naruto...and she just didn’t know what to do anymore. Sakura walked home. She went to her room and collapsed on her bed. ‘I’ve screwed up now..’ She thought bitterly to herself.


End file.
